


The Last Goodbye

by Lopie_Black



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Flashbacks, Hurt, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry Hyungwon, I'm sorry to anyone who will read this, M/M, Pain, Regret, hoseok is the best friend ever, i'm sorry Minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopie_Black/pseuds/Lopie_Black
Summary: Hyungwon regrets losing Minhyuk but can he pay the price for seeing him again?





	The Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I am sorry.  
> Secondly, No one has beta this cause I didn't tell anyone I was writing this so apologies for any mistakes.

“That would be 14.500 WON” the clerk says and Hyungwon brings out his wallet to pay.

Another mundane day at wok has come to an end. Hyungwon like every other day stops to shop for some groceries and head straight home.

He heads straight for the kitchen and starts preparing his dinner. Pasta with fresh tomato sauce. It was his favorite. Hyungwon has first made it the first time he had stayed over.

Soon memories of their life together start flooding Hyungwon's head.

Their first kiss. During Hoseok's Christmas party, under the gee. Just like a romantic movie.

Their first date. New Year's Eve at a little coffee shop right across Hyungwon's office building.

Their first fight. Just two weeks after being together. Hyungwon got held back at work and forgot their date.

And then they many other fights that followed their 5 year long relationship, until their last fight that day.

Just as Hyungwon is falling deeper and deeper into his thoughts the smell of burning onion brings him back to reality. He shakes his head to drive the regretful thoughts away and focuses on his dinner preparation.

After dinner he takes a shower and goes straight to bed. It's not like he has anything better to do and sleep helps him keep the past away.

The next morning he wakes up, has a small breakfast and heads to work. And then again shops groceries to prepare dinner, showers and goes to sleep.

Day after day. Week after week. He repeats the same routine. Occasionally Hoseok or Hyunwoo will pester him enough to go for a drink with them.

It wasn't always like that. There was a time Hyungwon was like every other young man out there. He had his work but also a social life. Going out on weekends for drinks and clubbing or taking day long trips to the sea with his friends and colleagues. He had his fair share of dating too. Hyungwon's life was perfectly normal and enjoyable until he came.

.

“Hyungwon that's enough trying to win Changkyun at darts. Just accept you can't and come and meet Minhyuk” Hoseok drags him away from the dart area and towards their table.

“Hyungwon this is Minhyuk the new intern in my office. Minhyuk this is Hyungwon my best friend or as I like to call him, bread-stick.”

Hyungwon pulls away from Hoseok who is laughing his lungs out from his own joke and extends a handshake. “Please ignore his not funny jokes. Hi I'm Hyungwon nice to meet you Minhyuk”

Minhyuk giggles at the two friends and returns the handshake. “I'm Minhyuk nice to meet you. But I gotta ask why bread-stick?”

Hyunwgon sighs but answers un-bothered. “It's because I like eating pasta”

Minhyuk makes an 'O' shape with his mouth like he finally understood the joke. “And you are tall and thin like a bread-stick. That's....fitting. I can somewhat see the resemblance now.” And he tries hard not to laugh but ultimately fails.

They hit it off after their introduction and spent the whole night talking, laughing and drinking. They exchange numbers and keep in contact through messages but they don't really meet until Hoseok's Christmas party a month later. Both too busy with their jobs.

.

It's Saturday morning and Hyungwon, like every Saturday for the past year, is laying on his couch, covered in a blanket watching some show on his TV, when his phone rings. It's Hoseok, probably wanting to make him come out.

For a moment Hyungwon considers not answering but he knows that if he doesn't Hoseok will just come and start ringing his bell until he answers that. So he picks up.

“What?”

“We are going rock climbing, come”

“Are you nuts Hoseok? Where will you find a rock to climb in the middle of Seoul?”

“Not real rock Hyungwon. Don't be stupid. There is this new indoor wall climbing place that opened.”

“Still not interested.”

“Come on man when was the last you left your house apart from work? Come with u it will be fun!”

Hoseok is using his cute voice and Hyungwon feels kinda guilty for always denying his best friend.

“And who exactly is us?” he asks in an attempt to perhaps make himself interested.

“The usual people. You know Hyunwoo, Changkyun, Jooheon and yours truly. Oh right also Changkyun's new boyfriend, Kihyun I think was his name.”

“Aha. I don't know Hoseok...I don't want to spoil the mood.” Hyungwon replies reluctantly.

“You won't I promise. We haven't seen you in so long”

“Fine. Only for an hour though.”

“YES! We will have a blast man!”

Hoseok can be practically heard shouting from his place. He gives Hyungwon the address and tells him they will meet there at 4 pm. He tells him to have a light lunch just in case the wall is too high for his skinny self.

 

Wall climbing turns out far more tiring than Hyungwon had expected it to be. After just fifteen minutes of trying to get his non-fit body at least half way up the wall, Hyungwon gives up. His arms now sore from the trial.

“Not the athletic type huh?” Kihyun collapses next to him not long after.

“I can tell the same” Hyungwon retorts.

“Look at them climbing and screaming.” Kihyun looks up to where the rest are still trying to master the wall.

“Like monkeys” they both say and smirk afterwards.

“So you know hot to smile too.” Kihyun says half mockingly which gains him a confused look from Hyungwon. “You are looking like a Noh mask so I thought you only had that one stern face” he adds.

Hyungwon doesn't reply and goes back to watching the others climb.

 

After they are done, Jooheon and Hoseok, decide that the must go for dinner together so they end up for BBQ and beers.

Kihyun turns out to be a very good cook, or at least barbecue guy and Changkyun makes beer mixed with soju for all. A fitting couple for sure thinks Hyungwon.

.

“Yah Lee Minhyuk you will burn the meat get away” Hyungwon shouts at his boyfriend and tries to get the metal tongs from him.

“I will not. It is supposed to have crispy ends to taste better with the alcohol Wonie” Minhyuk pouts but Hyungwon has suffered before because of the 'crispy ends' and knows better than to fall for the cute pout.

“Yeah sure. Just wait until my stomach start hurting again and you have to nurse me all night.” Hyungwon says under his breath and scoffs while downing a shot of soju.

“It's not my fault your almost in nonexistent stomach is so sensitive Hyungwon” Minhyuk having clearly heard his boyfriend says back to him while taking several pieces of medium done meat and placing them in Hyungwon's plate.

.

Wanting to keep the memories away Hyungwon take the soju bottle closest to him and starts downing it one-shot. Thankfully Hoseok sees him and takes the bottle away before he manages to drink too much.

“Are you nuts Chae? You can barely drink a bottle of beer and you try to down a bottle of soju?” Hoseok scolds him, worry obvious in his voice.

“Let me be Hoseok, I'm fine”

“Fine my ass! You will not have another shot of alcohol tonight you hear me?”

“I will do whatever the hell I want. You are not my mother to tell me what to do!” Hyungwon shouts to his friend and pretty much everone to hear.

“I'm not your mother. I am your friend. A very worried friend at that. So please, stop.” Hoseok replies calmly trying to reason with Hyungwon but the later doesn't seem ready to comply.

“No” he replies and takes the bottle back downing the rest of the alcohol.

Soon after Hyungwon is knocked out so Hoseok takes him home.

 

When they arrive outside his apartments door Hoseok tries to wake him up.

“Hey Hyungwon wake up what's your door's code?”

“You...know....what it is....it's 1193, your birthday, Minhyuk...you changed it yourself..pff” Hyungwon mumbles obviously still out of it.

Hoseok looks at his friend pitifully. He opens the door and helps him to bed. He also decides to stay to make sure Hyungwon will be fine. He's not used to drinking after all.

 

The next morning Hyungwon has the biggest hangover. He can barely get out of bed. When he enters the kitchen there's someone making breakfast and the scent of freshly brewed coffee has spread. Still half asleep he murmurs “Good morning Minhyukie” and makes way for the bathroom. By the time he comes out of the bathroom Hyungwon is back to reality. Minhyuk isn't here. He's gone.

Fully awoken and dressed in his black sweatpants and black hoodie, he walks back to the kitchen where Hoseok is waiting for him to have breakfast together.

“Good morning sunshine!” Hoseok exclaims too loud for Hyungwon whose head is ready to break in half from the headache.

“Morning. Can you please shut up.” Hyungwon was coarsely.

“Shut up?” Hoseok asks “What do you mean?” He continues louder “Could it be that you have a hangover?” He almost screams now.

Hyungwon just groans and glares at him. Hoseok returns a sweet and innocent smile at him while giving him a bottle. “Here have some hangover medicine. This bottle you must drink one-shot. Just like the one last night.”

Hyungwon grabs the bottles and downs it as is told while still glaring at his best friend.

In the meantime Hoseok brings him some coffee and toasts. “I wasn't sure what your stomach could digest so I made you just toast. If you want anything else just tell me. Nothing too fancy though. I can only cook that much.” This time he speaks softly and Hyungwon can see worry in his eyes.

Hyungwon takes a painkiller for his headache and they have breakfast in silence. Hyungwon is the one to break the silence first.

“Hoseok, I decided to do it.” Hyungwon looks in his coffee mug not daring to look at his friend.

“Do what Hyungwon?” Hoseok asks but he is pretty sure he knows what Hyungwon means. It will soon be one year after all.

.

One Year Ago

Hyungwon and Minhyuk are cuddled together on the couch watching some Drama re-run on TV.

“Wonie look it's such a nice day out why don't we go for a walk? Or even better how about a picnic at a park? We could order some chicken and beer what do you say?” Minhyuk tugs Hyungwon happily from his side.

“I'm not really in the mood Minhyuk. I have been working non stop all week. Why don't we just stay in and relax here huh?” Hyungwon coos at Minhyuk but the later won't have it.

“I have been working non stop too and that's exactly why we should go out. We are coped in our offices all week so we should go out where the sun is during the weekends and enjoy the outside.”

“Maybe next week, huh? Lets stay in today Minhyuk” Hyungwon is focused on the Drama not really paying much attention to Minhyuk.

“That's what you said last week and the week before Hyungwon!” Minhyuk is obviously angry at this point “We have hardly gone out this month and the ones before are not much different. I understand that everyday life is hard and tiring but what about our personal life Hyungwon. What about us?”

Hyungwon sighs. This talk has been done many times before and never ended anywhere.

“I understand you Minhyuk, I really do. But I can't change the way I feel. And I feel too tired to go out and play like some 20 year old boy with no worries or responsibilities. We are no longer kids that go out and play.” He tries to reason with Minhyuk but instead only sets him off worse.

“We are not 20 year old Hyungwon but we are not old people either! Heck we are hardly into our 30s what do you mean we can't go out and play? Does that mean that we should stay in the house and only go out for grocery shopping or godspeed if we are invited at a friend's house?” Minhyuk is now out of the couch passing back and forth in the small living room furious by his boyfriend's timidness.

“I never said that Minhyuk.” Hyungwon also gets up and gets a hold of Minhyuk's shoulder in an attention to calm him down. “We have our vacation next month don't we? We will enjoy all our time out when we visit Kyoto” He gives him a reassuring smile. Minhyuk frowns obviously not happy with his boyfriends answer.

“Fine. If you don't want to go out it's fine. But I am not staying in any more. I will go and have fun on my own”

“Minhyuk...” Hyungwon calls out to him but Minhyuk has already grabbed his phone and keys and storms out of the apartment.

.

It's a couple of hours later that Hyungwon's phone rings with Minhyuk's name on. He picks up hoping his boyfriend has calmed down but instead an unknown voice in at the other end of the line.

“Hello is this Hyungwon-shi? You are the last person on Minhyuk-shi's call list are you his friend or family?”

Hyungwon's blood freezes. “I am his boyfriend”

“Minhyuk-shi was in a severe car accident. It's best if you come here fast we don't know...”

“Where?”

Hyungwon runs out of the apartment and drives past several red lights on his way to the hospital.

.

“I am going to use 'The Last Goodbye'” Hyungwon still not dares to look at Hoseok.

'The Last Goodbye' was a device invented by a crazy genius that allowed someone to call upon the soul, the spirit, the essence, (whatever term was used it would be correct) of a loved deceased person on their death anniversary so you could talk to them again. But there was a catch. It's not guaranteed said deceased would appear. A high level of intimacy was required for the soul to cross over. Even if the soul did cross it wouldn't acquire solid form. It would be like an astral projection, a ghost. And it could only stay for one hour maximum. Finally, the price for the crossing would be the summoners memories of the deceased. After the soul returns back to wherever came from, the one who summoned them forgets everything about that person as if they never existed in their life.

“Hyungwon what are you saying? You know the price it has!” Hoseok looks intensely at his friend. He know that the past year has been hard on him but he also known how dear he held Minhyuk and their time together.

“I am well aware Hoseok. That day. The day he left me. The way he left this world. It pains me so much Hoseok. Knowing he left alone after such a stupid fight. If I wasn't a self centered jerk. If I heard him for once. If...if I had gone with him...”

Silent tears start falling down Hyungwon's eyes and Hoseok can only watch as his friend breaks down again. He gets out of his seat and goes next to him forcing him to stand up and look at him.

“There are many 'ifs' in or life. Every day we make decisions. Some small and some big. Some affect our lives and some don't. But they are our decisions and once made they can't be changed. Whatever comes after them is done and can't be changed either. I know how much you loved Minhyuk and he did too. I told you back then and I will tell you again now, even if you weren't there at his last moments there is no way that Minhyuk thought badly of you or stopped loving you.”

“I need to see him Hoseok. I need to tell him how sorry I am. I need to...” Hyungwon chokes on his tears and his legs get weak making him fall down to his seat but Hoseok holds him up and hugs him. He runs his hand up and down Hyungwon's back trying to soothe him as best as he can.

After a while Hyungwon is no longer crying and seems calmer than before. Hoseok gently pushes him a bit back so he can see him and tells him softly.

“I will not tell you what to do or what to feel. But if your regret is not listening to Minhyuk when he was alive I want you to carefully think if he would want this. Would Minhyuk want you to forget your five years together for the sake of meeting or one more hour?”

Hyungwon sighs. He feels lost and his heart feels like it will break to a million pieces.

“Hoseok can you leave me alone please. I promise to not do anything stupid. I just need some time to think” He looks up at Hoseok almost pleading with him.

“Yeah. Of course I will go.” Hoseok takes his jacket and heads for the door but turns to Hyungwon. “Hyungwon, no matter what you decide I will support you. I am here for you, you know that right?”

Hyungwon looks at him forcing a small smile trying to sound as reassuring as he can “Of course I do Hoseok.”

 

A week and one day have passed since the day Hyungwon told Hoseok he wanted to use 'The Last Goodbye'.

It's the day after Minhyuk's death one year anniversary.

It's Monday and it's sunny.

Hyungwon wakes up in his bed. Gets up. Has a small breakfast and leaves for work. As he exists the building's entrance he thinks of taking a detour through the park and enjoying the nice outdoors before going to his office.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I am really sorry.  
> Please do tell me what you thought either by commenting here or just DM me on twitter (@LopieBlack)


End file.
